


As In Together-Together

by christinalyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinalyn/pseuds/christinalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding the slash fanfiction the Winchester brothers get curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As In Together-Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 4 when Sam and Dean find out about fanfiction.

Sam stumbled through the door with an almost idiotic laugh. “Shhh,” he hissed at him. “People are sleeeeeping,” he drawled with a finger over his lips, shushing him.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Alright, relax, Michelle Tanner.”

Sam snorted and staggered to his bed before kicking off his shoes while Dean laid on his own bed, stretching out. 

Sam stripped down to his shirt and jeans and stood to get his laptop. “Hey, you know what would be funny? Reading some of that fanfiction you found earlier.”

“Which?”

“That slash stuff.”

He blinked. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Yes, for fun. We can read it out loud. At least the dialogue. It’ll be hilarious.”

Dean sat up and squinted his eyes at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. “What are we Jaime and Cersei Lannister?” he asked, the words dripping with sarcasm.

“You watch Game of Thrones?” Sam asked, staring at him.

“Shut up, Dungeons and Dragons.”

“I played that one time! Why do you always bring that up?” he slurred, frowning at him.

Dean threw a pillow at him then heaved a sigh. “Alright, fine. What the hell? Let’s do it.” He stood and went to his brother’s bed, sitting on the edge of it.   
The younger brother typed a google search and clicked the first one he came on. It was marked NSFW and was rated M for mature. Huh. He cocked an eyebrow and scanned through it. “Alright, alright. Here we go….” He wet his lips with his tongue and took in a breath. At first it was all laughs and grossed out noises and then their voices got quieter, more in wonder. It didn’t take long for the erotic words to begin making their stomachs warm and their pants get tighter.

Sam was the first to display the effects; he was taking shallow breaths, squirming in his seat, trying to make his erection soften. This was too much. This shouldn’t be turning him on. Then Dean followed suit, stopping the reading all together as he looked at his brother, eyes dark with lust. The younger Winchester caught on to what it meant and he put the laptop aside then stood, staring into the eyes that were so close in appearance to his own.

They were past the point of no return. Dean grabbed Sam and nearly tackled him on the bed before pressing their lips together hard. There was no time for any more thinking. The animalistic lust was pouring from him and he needed release. He rubbed the front of Sam’s jeans feeling the rock hard erection through them. Sam gasped and thrust his hips upward, trying to gain more of the friction his hand was offering.

“O-off,” Dean said breathlessly then let go and nearly tore off the clothing. Sam sat up to help him with the shirt then ripped open Dean’s flannel button up. Clothes could be replaced. This arousal was unlike anything either of them had felt before and they needed to act on it before they exploded.   
Dean rolled over to shove off his pants and throw them. Before long they were both naked from head to toe. Not giving each other time to look at their bodies they instead explored with their hands. Sam’s hands skimmed over his brother’s chest then went behind him to his back. Fingers rubbed up the skin as Dean’s strong hand gripped his erection, giving it a few jerks. Sam curled his fingers so his nails dug into the spot he’d simply been gripping. Dean let out a hiss and his hips jerked forward, catching the mattress.   
“Holy shit,” he groaned then grabbed Sam’s lips in his own once more. Without another thought he leaned over and found his bottle of lube in the side table drawer and brought it back with him.

He lifted him up, his chest facing Sam’s back and yanked his body back against him then pulled his hair back so Sam’s head was laying on his shoulder and facing toward him then kissed him hard. His other hand worked the lube over his erection, slicking himself up. A soft moan transferred from his own mouth into his brother’s as he let go and slid his cock up and down the middle of his ass. 

“P-please,” Sam whimpered out. “Dean, please. Do it. I need you. Please.”  
Dean shuttered and slowly slipped inside of him. 

Sam let out a loud “Ohh!” as Dean filled him up. He hadn’t been aware of just how big he was. The pressure against his walls felt incredible – unlike anything he’d ever felt. And just as he got used to the intrusion Dean began to rock back and forth inside of him, a hand resting on the small of his back.   
“I-I’m good...I’m ready for more, Dean. Please.”

Dean obliged and ran his hand up to his shoulder and gripped tight for leverage as he quickened his thrusts, getting in deeper. “Like that? That what you want, Sammy?”

Something about his childhood nickname said in such a dirty way was such a turn on that he jerked back against Dean’s cock, desperate for more.   
Dean noticed the reaction and groaned out, meeting the thrust that Sam had sent back against him. The effect was incredible so they continued the motions, picking up pace and vigor. “Sammy, oh Sammy,” he moaned out.  
“Yes!” Sam gasped and gripped the sheets. “Fuck me, Dean! Please, fuck me!”  
Dean grabbed his hips and slammed into him, his balls smacking against his skin making a slapping sound. Who knew that Sam was so enthusiastic in bed? The kind, sweet, innocent boy was gone, replaced by a lust driven, naughty sex kitten.

“I want you to ride me. I want you to ride the fuck out of me.” Dean yanked out and laid back. Sam’s eyes widened at the request – or rather demand – as he had never done that before. However, his need to please his brother was so great that he straddled his brother’s lap without a protest, only a warning, “I’ve never-“

“More lube,” Dean commanded, gazing up at him and noticing Sam’s hesitation. “It’s easy. More lube.”

Sam grabbed the bottle and squirted out the liquid before rubbing it over Dean’s hard as a rock cock. “Is that good?”

“Oh fuck, yes,” his brother groaned out. “Now just sink onto my dick. It’ll be incredible, I promise.”

Sam nodded and tossed away the bottle haphazardly. He lifted himself up over the erection, lining it up with his entrance. He took a breath and slid down the member. Dean filled him up and he let out a loan gasp and moan, his head falling back. Dean was right…it felt incredible. He slid back up and down again and again before picking up a rhythm. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he whimpered in time with the movements as he bounced up and down on his cock. 

“Yeah, Sam! Yes, that’s it! Ride the fuck out of me!”  
Sam scratched his nails down his brother’s chest as he stopped jumping and grinded back and forth on his cock, moaning loudly.   
Dean groaned low in his throat and his toes curled as he felt himself getting closer. “Fuck, Sammy, wait.” He nearly threw him off and laid back again, taking a few calming breaths. 

“W-what? Did I do it wrong?”

“No…no, I just-…shh…I want to fuck you longer. I just…need a minute.”  
Sam couldn’t help but smile. He had already almost brought his brother to the edge. Imagine that…Sam lasting longer than the incredibly notorious in bed Dean Winchester.  
“Get that smirk off your face, you minx,” Dean growled and tackled him to the bed. “I’m ready.” Without warning he slammed himself into Sam, making the younger man howl and arch up against the bed.  
“Yeah, you like that? You like it? Take it. Take it all.” He slammed in and out as fast and as hard as he could, enjoying the screams that ripped themselves from his brother’s mouth. He shoved Sam’s legs higher and down toward his ears as he fucked him, getting in deeper and hitting that spot – that sweet, sweet spot. Sam let out a shout and pushed up against him, getting a firmer hit to it. Dean’s hand immediately went to his brother’s leaking cock and ran his hand up and down the shaft fast, urging him to come. It only took four jerks before he was coming, spilling his seed over Dean’s hand.  
Dean groaned, watching Sam’s pure pleasure. “Fuck,” he groaned. “Sammy!” He came hard, deep inside of him. He rode through it until he’d gone soft. “Mm…” He pulled out and settled on top of his brother, laying against him.   
Dean had expected a feeling of disgust or regret, but it didn’t come. There was that wonderful feeling of post-coital bliss and he felt closer to Sam than ever. Every fight and every doubt left his head. Sam was his soul mate. Brothers. Lovers. Friends. All of it. They were connected by heart and soul…and now body.

Once their hearbeats slowed and they caught their breaths a peace settled around them. Two words pervaded the air and broke the calm silence. “Hey, Sammy?” 

Sam heard the smile in Dean’s voice. 

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m a slash fan.”


End file.
